


Sakura and Ino's Intervention Squad for Bullied Peers

by Foodmoon



Series: Oddball fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sakura is an empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Sakura makes a few observations, and she and Ino end up with goals other than 'Sasuke will be mine' a lot sooner.





	Sakura and Ino's Intervention Squad for Bullied Peers

Sakura is a little different. It’s not that she has pink hair and an extra wide forehead (she does, both), not that she’s shy (she is), or even that she has an inner temper so strong that it qualifies as a second personality (she definitely does). No, those are relatively normal things, as far as she’s concerned. What makes her different is that she can sense emotions. Not a _lot_ , not _strongly_ , but enough.

Enough that she can tell that the girls bullying her feel smug about it, even without listening to their words or looking at them. Enough that she can tell that Ino genuinely feels protective of her before she even really decides to like her. Enough to know as she gets older that most girls lie about which boys they really like or dislike. And that the ones who _don’t_ lie are more fixated than serious about them. Enough to know that Ino is only a little upset about her having a crush on Sasuke Uchiha too. Enough to know that more and more, what Ino needs in a friend is no longer someone to protect, but someone who can challenge her.

It’s tough. Really tough. But Sakura manages to set up a weird half-angry, half still good friends underneath rivalry on the basis of them having a crush on the same boy. And then manages to push it into who will do better as a ninja.

Normally, sensing emotions doesn’t bother her much. She just gets the blunted edge of them, the echoes of moods, not any different than leaves blowing by in the breeze. But sitting by Sasuke even once is enough to kill her crush on him. He has so much anger, fear, hate and angst mixed up inside of him that sitting next to him actually makes her nauseous. And the genuine disgust and disregard he has for his fangirls is so strong that she excuses herself to go to the bathroom where she pants awhile before deciding that she isn’t going to have to throw up her breakfast after all.

When she gets back, she avoids sitting by Sasuke again, drawing a strange look from Ino, and instead sits beside the loud blond kid in the horrid orange jumpsuit. Either the kid is super poor, or he’s always cold to be wearing something like that all the time. Those things are hot. Great for the middle of a chilly winter, but Konoha doesn’t get much of that, and it’s considerably warmer most of the year. Like now.

There’s a burst of joy and excitement from him as she sits down, and he greets her warmly if a bit awkwardly and much too loudly. It’s…odd. Very few people get excited to see her, much less joyous. But it’s quite genuine.

At first, she thinks it’s because so many people are mean to him (the other kids mock him a lot, because he’s not only loud and fashion challenged, he’s kind of bad in class) and he’s hoping for a friend. But over the next few days, she realizes that he’s only that happy when _she_ comes near him. And Sakura may be used to Ino being better at everything, but she’s not _stupid_. It only takes her a couple weeks to realize that Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed future Kage, is in love with her.

She has no idea how.

Sure, she’s seen him around a few times before, but they’ve never really interacted.

But that’s not what matters now. The thing is, it’s really comfortable sitting next to Naruto (despite the orange and all the loud talking), because he’s such a positive person. It’s strange, really. When the others mock him, she gets flashes of sadness and depression and anger to rival Sasuke’s, but it’s never an anger that strikes out, and it’s wrapped in confusion every time before he’ll shrug it off with a loud declaration and a determination that rivals his normal ebullience. It makes her ache for him, but it doesn’t make her _nauseous_.

Stranger yet is the way so many of the adults treat him, regarding him with not very well concealed loathing. Fear and hatred so strong it’s almost palpable and makes her want to scream at them to go away if they can’t grow up and master their own emotions. Seriously, it’s bad. Almost as bad as Sasuke’s inner mess. But oh so pervasive.

She’d think he’d done something to deserve it (it’s his fourth year failing to graduate, and he’s a couple years older than her because of it), except his reaction is always, _always_ genuine confusion, hurt and defensive anger that’s more a thin shell than anything real.

So it’s not that. It’s something _about_ him, that he doesn’t know either. Which just makes the whole thing more sickening.

She hates it. So she starts eating lunch with him. And learns that he doesn’t just love her, he wants to be her friend, too. Which is…well, Ino has been her only real friend before now, so she finds it really sweet. Sakura can’t help but return such a genuine sentiment of friendship.

When Ino confronts her over her change in attitude, Sakura belatedly remembers that they were supposed to be competing over him. It’s unfortunate, but _never again_. She likes her stomach lining where it belongs, thank you very much. She curls her lip in disgust. “He’s dull.”

 _“Dull!?”_ Ino screeches. “My Sasuke is _not dull!”_

Sakura flips her hand and sighs. “Yeah, your Sasuke. I’m not interested in a boy who’s going to act like those other kids used to treat me.”

And that brings Ino up short. Her blue eyes flash dangerously. “He did _what!?”_

“Nothing. No, really. He just hates everyone. Even himself. He wasn’t mean, but he-” Sakura hesitates, because she’s never told anyone, even Ino or her mom about sensing emotions. “He’s not my type.” She finishes lamely.

“So, what? That stupid, blond twerp is your type now?” Ino asks half sarcastically.

She tilts her head in thought instead of answering immediately, then nods. “Yeah. He’s- He’s really nice, Ino. Even though most of the adults act like he’s a monster and most of the kids pick on him and he doesn’t even know why, he’s never mean back. And he doesn’t hide and cry like I used to, y’know? He’s still friendly and stuff.”

Ino huffs. “Well, maybe he’d be a good match for you then, even if he is stupid. You could get him to wear something other than that monstrosity of a tracksuit and then maybe they won’t hate him quite as much.”

Sakura stills. “Ino. The adults aren’t _allowed_ to bully him, but they get their kids to do it. Do you really think they’d do that over him being a little loud and wearing orange? Or even the pranks?”

Ino opens her mouth, then pauses and closes it, and sits down across from Sakura. “You’re right. I can’t think why they would. Everyone is usually so nice. That’s… weird.” She bites her lip. “Is this- Are you serious about him?”

“I- I think so. You can have Sasuke if you want, but I don’t even want to be near him. I know there’s a lot of girls who like him, but he’s so stuck in his own misery that I think it would be you or someone a lot like you who would have to drag him out of it. And I like Naruto. He sees me. Maybe puts me on a pedestal a little, because he likes me, but he sees me.”

_“He likes you!?”_

Sakura curses and lunges across the small table to slap a hand over Ino’s mouth. “Shh! That’s his secret, so don’t blab it, okay? You’re either going to get me lynched by Sasuke’s fangirls or Naruto made fun of because he likes me. And that’s _not okay!_ ”

Ino’s eyes widen at her fierce tone. Finally she nods a little and Sakura sits back in relief. “So, does this mean we’re friends again?”

She moans and slumps in her chair. “We never stopped being friends, but you don’t do well if no one challenges you.”

“I- You- Oh.” Ino regards her thoughtfully. “You don’t have to push yourself just for me.”

Sakura shakes her head. “It started out like that, but… I want to do it for me. I’m tired of being weak. I want to be your equal, not keep hiding behind you.”

Ino bites her lip. “Sakura… That’s great. I mean it. But I’m worried about you. Can you even like someone who is less than you? He’s really terrible at everything book learning, and all the jutsus. People will laugh at you again.”

She slams her fist on the table, making her drink jump. “ _Let them!_ Naruto is _not less!”_ she hisses. “Maybe I can’t make them stop like you could, but I can at least make sure he passes this year!”

Blue eyes gleaming, Ino leans forward. “Well, maybe I could help you with making them not pick on him as much. Sounds like more fun than trying to listen to Iruka sensei while the rest of the class is goofing off all the time.”

Sakura laughs a little. “At this rate we’ll be Sakura and Ino’s Intervention Squad for Bullied Peers.”

Ino’s mouth curls in a wicked smile. “I like it. Let’s do it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be added to after I get some sleep.
> 
> Because I'm an evil author, I've decided on the following match-ups for this little series, _(although they're a bit young to do anything about it, so it won't be smut)_ :  
> Sakura/Naruto  
> Ino/Sasuke  
> Hinata/Kiba _(thinking arranged marriage on this one, and that Kiba's a different flavor of enthusiastic/oblivious than Naruto, which would probably be better for Hinata, given how hard it is for her to speak up)_
> 
> And no, sadly, this isn't the same story premise as Causation, which is a standalone. After I wrote Causation my brain took a vacation, and when it came back I thought, "What if it was _Sakura_ , not Naruto, who was different and changed the story?"  
> So, basically a very different premise. Two things I might try after finishing the Sakura series (however long it gets, probably not very), is A. doing a fic where Sasuke is the different one, and B. (maybe/maybe not) try combining the premises of Causation and the Sakura series to see what fun ways it explodes in. We'll see. It depends on how cooperative the muse is.


End file.
